


Homura still ended up bottoming

by Anonymous



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Awkward Romance, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: [Homura and Madoka are adults and in a loving relationship. Non-magic AU.]Homura plans a little surprise for Madoka in the bedroom and they have some fun. This is probably more cute than it is sexy (?)





	Homura still ended up bottoming

Homura's face felt uncomfortably hot as she browsed the adult website. She knew Madoka wasn't home, but she kept reflexively switching tabs and looking over her shoulder to make sure nobody was watching.

 

She sighed. Homura wasn't a child. She wasn't a virgin either. But despite this, no matter how old she got, and no matter how much experience she had with Madoka in bed, this never got any less embarrassing for her.

 

The idea had been floating around Homura's head for much too long. Madoka had never asked for her to do this. In fact, Madoka has always been satisfied with Homura in bed. However, Homura wanted to surprise her, she wanted to make her even _more_ satisfied. She pays attention to Madoka, she knows what Madoka enjoys, and she knows Madoka would enjoy this.

 

She breathed in a deep breath and re-opened the tab. She was looking for something simple, but unfortunately, the website didn't allow her to filter out the realistic looking ones. She'd skimmed through a handful of different websites already.

 

Just as Homura was thinking of trying another website, one caught her eye.

 

Smooth and not too detailed. Modestly sized, no weird gimmicks, and to top it off, it was Madoka's favorite color, a soft, rose pink.

 

She clicked the link. The item had positive reviews. It was quite affordable too, at least, in comparison the prices she had seen while searching for it.

 

Homura hovered the mouse over the "Add To Cart" button and tentatively clicked.

 

Just then, Homura jumped as a sudden noise came from behind.

 

Homura exited the the window as if her life depended on it, whirled around in her chair and flung her hands up defensively before realizing the source of the noise.

 

Homura exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. She stood up and walked over to the culprit: Amy, Madoka's little black cat.

 

"Please try not to knock over our stuff," Homura said gently.

 

"Mrow." The cat peeped innocently.

 

"I should put a bell on you." She gently stroked the cat's head. It purred happily in response.

 

XXXXXX

 

It's been a week since the package arrived. Madoka remains blissfully unaware.

 

Homura sat on their living room couch, petting Amy and reading a book. Or rather, she was pretending to read; her mind was elsewhere.

 

She kept sneaking peeks at Madoka preparing dinner. She was humming cheerfully and paying Homura no mind.

 

Homura wondered if Madoka was in the mood today. She could just ask her, but she wanted it to feel more romantic. She wanted _show_ Madoka rather than tell her.

 

Homura's throat felt dry. She loved Madoka more than she could describe. She wanted things to be perfect. She had to get over her shyness for this, she had to be bold tonight.

 

She closed her book and stood up, Amy mewing in protest.

 

She padded over to Madoka, trying to appear as casual and non-suspecting as possible. She could tell Madoka hadn't noticed her, because she would have greeted her.

 

Homura steels herself for a moment before walking up to Madoka and giving her a gentle hug from behind.

 

Madoka flinched lightly in surprise. "Homura-chan you startled me," She giggled and continued to stir the food on the stove.

 

"What's for dinner?" Homura asked.

 

"Curry! I wanted to get rid of those mushrooms we've had in the fridge." She replied, focusing on pan.

 

"Mmm," Homura grunted, not really caring. She hugged her tighter and nuzzled her face.

 

"H-Homura-chan what's up?" Madoka sounded confused.

 

"Nothing..." Homura didn't move.

 

"Uh-huh... Well I'm trying to cook..."

 

"Mmm."

 

"So..."

 

"You're a good cook Madoka..." Homura mumbled into Madoka's neck.

 

"I'm a better cook when you're not clinging to me like this." Madoka deadpanned.

 

Hesitantly, Homura let go, pouting.

 

"Dinners almost ready so why don't you go wait in the living room?" Madoka told her, without even turning around. She didn't sound angry but she clearly wasn’t in a very playful mood.

 

"'Kay..." Homura shuffled back to the living room with her tail between her legs.

 

Madoka adores affection, but she also doesn’t like to be bothered while she's cooking. Homura underestimated how likely the latter would overcome the former.

 

XXXXXX

 

After dinner Homura suggested they watch a movie.

 

They sat together on the couch underneath a blanket and Madoka scrolled through the available movies for rent.

 

"Did you have something in mind, Homura-chan?" Madoka asked curiously.

 

"Not really, whatever you wanna watch is fine with me Madoka," Homura paused for a moment, "No kids movies though."

 

"Wh-What? Why not?" Madoka frowned. "There's this new one that I've been meaning to watch..."

 

Homura smiled. "You're so cute, Madoka."

 

Madoka huffed. "How about this one?"

 

She had selected what looked like an some sort of indie drama.

 

"Hmm..."

 

"Sayaka-chan told me it was a pretty interesting movie." She said.

 

"We could..." Homura paused and reached under the blanket to squeeze Madoka's hand. "Though, I think I'm in the mood for something romantic."

 

Madoka blinked, pink dusting her cheeks. "Really?"

 

"Mhm," Homura scooted closer to her.

 

Madoka giggled. "I guess it doesn't really matter which one then," She said, having finally caught on.

 

She navigated to the romance section and selected the first movie that popped up.

 

XXXXXX

 

About half an hour into the movie, they had already stopped paying much attention.

 

Madoka laid on top of Homura, nuzzling into her neck. Homura hugged her close and planted chaste kisses on her arms and cheeks, intentionally avoiding her lips.

 

"Madoka we paid 2.99 for this movie," Homura teased.

 

"I'm watching," Madoka said, while staring lovingly into Homura's eyes. She then began to give her deep kisses along her neck.

 

Homura's face heated up, though she did her best to stay composed. Madoka reached up and pulled her glasses off.

 

"I need those to see." Homura stated, though she made no effort to stop her.

 

Madoka ignored her, kissing her on her cheek and moving slowly closer to her ear. "I love you, Homura-chan," she whispered, before lightly biting her earlobe.

 

Homura's breath hitched. "M-Madoka..."

 

"Hmmm?" Madoka pulled back.

 

Her lidded eyes and gentle smile made Homura's heart pound.

 

Homura carefully cupped her face and gave her a slow, deep kiss. Madoka enthusiastically kissed back, letting out a light moan.

 

They held the kiss for a few loving moments until Homura pulled back. "Let's move to the bed." She said.

 

"Homura-chan we paid 2.99 for this movie." Madoka giggled.

 

Homura grabbed the remote control and promptly turned the television off, to which Madoka only giggled more.

 

They sat up and Homura pulled Madoka to their bedroom.

 

Once inside, Homura shut the door behind them and moved to give Madoka another kiss. Madoka met her halfway and wrapped her arms around her. Homura started pushing her towards the bed.

 

Madoka broke the kiss and sat down, breathing heavily. "You're really aggressive today, Homura-chan." Her face was bright pink and she couldn't keep herself from grinning.

 

Homura looked away in embarrassment. "I actually have a surprise for you."

 

"A surprise?" Madoka asked eagerly.

 

"Yes, now close your eyes and don't open them until I say."

 

Madoka did as told, trying to hold back her excitement.

 

Homura's lips curled into a smile. "No peeking."

 

"Yes, ma'am," Madoka replied, a hint of laughter in her voice.

 

Homura went into the closet and retrieved a box from the top shelf. She pulled off her shorts and panties. She heard a giggle from behind her but ignored it.

 

She pulled out the contents of the box. Her heart rate skyrocketed and she began to lose her composure, but she worked through it and slid the strap-on up her legs. She shivered a bit as it brushed against her crotch.

 

She took a deep breath and turned around. "Okay, y-you can open your eyes now."

 

Madoka immediately opened her eyes and brought her hands to her mouth. Her ears burned. "H-Homura-chan when did you, wh-wha-"

 

Homura walked up to her and held a finger to her lips, silencing her. "I thought you might like it."

 

Madoka nodded swiftly and crawled further into the bed.

 

Homura got on top of her, her arms surrounding Madoka's head. Madoka stared up at her, anticipation evident in her eyes. Homura could hear her soft breathing. She started to lose herself in Madoka's beauty.

 

Suddenly Madoka wrapped her arms around Homura's neck and pulled her down into a hungry kiss. Madoka's tongue pushed itself through Homura's lips. Homura could barely keep up, it was all she could do to kiss back.

 

Madoka pulled away but not without lightly tugging on Homura's lip. Homura's ears were on fire. Madoka gave her a knowing smile, she could tell how flustered Homura was. It was so easy for Madoka to overtake her like this.

 

Homura's heart hammered in her chest but she wasn't about to give up. She quickly sat up on Madoka's lap. The toy brushed lightly against Madoka's stomach and she squeaked.

 

"I-It tickles," she said, her face deeply flushed.

 

Homura smirked and began to pull Madoka's shirt off and unhook her bra. Madoka assisted and flung both garments off onto the floor.

 

Homura stopped to admire Madoka's bare chest before slowly beginning to caress her breasts. She leaned down and kissed Madoka's neck.

 

Madoka's light moans encouraged Homura. She slowly kissed her way down from Madoka's neck , down to her collar bone, and finally to her right breast. She hovered her mouth over her nipple, breathing on it lightly.

 

Madoka whined at the teasing but Homura took her time. She carefully planted kisses around Madoka's nipple, avoiding direct contact.

 

"Homura-chaaaan," Madoka whimpered, longing for Homura to touch her.

 

Suddenly Homura squeezed Madoka's left nipple. Madoka yelped in surprise.

 

Homura wrapped her tongue around her nipple and sucked, relishing in Madoka’s cute cries of pleasure.

 

Homura made sure to give attention to both of Madoka's nipples, alternating between pinching and sucking.

 

Madoka was breathing heavily and she started to subtlety grind herself against the toy.

 

Homura sat up again to catch her breath.

 

Madoka gazed up at her, scarlet eyes full of lust. "Take of your shirt, Homura-chan."

 

Homura hid her face in embarrassment, but sheepishly lifted her shirt over head and slid out of her bra.

 

"You're so pretty." Madoka told her. It gave Homura butterflies.

 

Homura moved to pull Madoka's shorts off, revealing her cute white underwear.

 

She positioned the dildo on top of her crotch and lightly grinded against her.

 

"Hnnn!" Madoka screwed her eyes shut and shivered at the feeling. Homura was being painstakingly slow and Madoka was losing her patience.

 

Madoka attempted to pull off her panties but Homura grabbed her hand, stopping her. She looked down at her through loving and playful eyes.

 

Frustrated, Madoka sat up. Homura was caught off guard and almost lost her balance.

 

"MadokaAA-"

 

Homura was interrupted as Madoka quickly grabbed her, turned her around, and pinned her to the bed.

 

She smiled smugly down at Homura, who was wide eyed and beet red. Madoka kissed her desperately, shoving her tongue into her mouth, Homura squirming beneath her.

 

Madoka brought a hand to Homura's chest and flicked her nipple, Homura flinched and moaned into her mouth. Madoka began to get rougher, biting and pulling at Homura's lip.

 

Homura tried to control her own whimpering to no avail. Madoka had her powerless.

 

Madoka gave her one last peck on the lips before sitting up and pulling off her panties. They were slick with her wetness. A sigh escaped Madoka's mouth just from the simple act of taking them off.

 

Madoka gently lowered herself back down and slowly rubbed against the toy.

 

"A-Ahh!" She let out a shrill cry from the contact. She took her time to get comfortable and start a rhythm of humping the toy.

 

Homura could only helplessly watch as Madoka pleasured herself on top of her. Homura gulped. This was really, _really_ hot.

 

Madoka rocked back and forth, occasionally twitching, struggling to keep her voice even.

 

She started speeding up, breathing heavier, faster.

 

Suddenly she slowed to a stop. She took a moment to catch her breath. She looked down at Homura, smiling, then took a deep breath.

 

Madoka got on her knees and took the toy in her hand. She positioned it below her. Homura couldn’t take her eyes off her. Madoka held eye contact and lowered herself onto the dildo.

 

"A-Aaahh!"

 

It slid in with ease. Madoka sat down pushing it all the way inside of her.

 

"F-Fuck..." Madoka shivered. "It's so big..."

 

"Madoka? Does it hurt?" There was a hint of concern in Homura's voice.

 

"No, no." Madoka leaned in close to Homura's face. "It feels really good..."

 

Madoka kissed her and started moving back and fourth on the toy.

 

Homura wrapped her arms around her and began thrusting along with her. She refused to allow Madoka to do all the work.

 

Madoka let out deep and drawn out moans and kissed Homura repeatedly. Homura did her best to kiss back while concentrating on thrusting.

 

Homura started to speed up and Madoka matched her, her moans gradually getting louder at each thrust.

 

Homura began to let out small gasps herself as her vulva rubbed up against the back of the strap-on.

 

Madoka started losing her rhythm and moving erratically, letting Homura know she was close to orgasm.

 

Homura grabbed Madoka's ass and pushed her harder and harder onto the strap-on until Madoka couldn't take it any longer.

 

Madoka let out a final loud and shaky moan before collapsing on top of Homura. Homura could feel Madoka’s heart hammering against her chest.

 

Homura hugged and nuzzled her face into her neck. Gently, she pulled the dildo out of her, Madoka let out a delicate sigh as she did so.

 

Madoka's full weight was on Homura as she was recovering. Homura carefully pulled the strap-on off of herself and chucked it onto the floor.

 

She then pulled the blanket over them. "Lets sleep, Madoka." She whispered and kissed her temple.

 

"Mmm," Madoka rolled off of her. "Okay."

 

Homura turned toward her and snuggled up to her. Madoka happily wrapped her arms around her.

 

"It's your turn in the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written smut but it was fun. Please feel free to tell me what you think! I am a new writer and I'm trying to improve.


End file.
